The sounds of us
by FRS4Fun
Summary: AU. Finn/Rachel SMUT. No Plot, just fun. Warning with the author's note inside.


**A/N: WARNING! This one is not as rough, but has some anal play and spanking. I love Finn and Rachel together so here's a one shot just for the two of them. **

She is hypnotized, locked into a trance of moving hot mouth against hot mouth. Hands work through hair caressing and pulling in a game of which touch makes you moan the sexiest. She's deeply in love with him and she knows he's just as deep. It makes everything taste even better and their sex even hotter.

He is softly moaning her name in between kisses, like he's asking for an answer when he's not even sure of the question. The double shots of whiskey they had after dinner is making him feel "a little fuzzy," he says. And she's feeling a little dizzy, buzzed and horny.

Rachel is sitting on the kitchen counter in her emerald green dress. Finn in between her legs. Their empty shot glasses on the counter next to her and the dirty dishes in the sink from their celebration dinner on her other. It's a two-person party and tonight is all about them.

Their tongues are the only sound to be heard through the quite apartment. No music to drown out their nature and it only adds to the sensation. Pleasure is enough music for her.

Her impatience starts to grow so she starts pulling on him. Pulling his hair, ears, his tie, and belt loops. Anything to get bring him even closer. The pace changes from sensual to forceful. She isn't getting enough anymore and she wants him all now.

She growls "Finn" into his mouth, tearing at his button up shirt and pulling it out of his pants. A button clinks against the floor. His shirt is barley pushed over his shoulders before she bites onto his nipple.

"OH!" Surprised by her abrasiveness he reacts, grabbing her hair pulling her back and attacking her neck forcefully, nibbling and sucking under her jaw and leaving marks as he goes. He gently bites at her chin as he works his way up to her mouth. Her breath grows ragged.

He presses his mouth forcefully on hers. She pulls on his bottom lip with her teeth staring in his eyes, challenging him. She's enjoying his primal reactions. He grabs at her thighs and she releases him, soothing his lip with her tongue.

Swiftly pulling down the top of her dress, Finn locks her arms within the neck and sleeves. He smiles as he takes her tit into his mouth.

She sharply inhales when he starts sucking hard on her nipples followed by small flicks of tongue. He moves back and forth between her breasts. Her nipples are hard and she is in heaven. She wants to touch him but he's holding her arms at the wrists now. She's so wet and she needs his tongue to touch her clit.

As if he was reading her mind, he stops pulls the dress all the way down to her hips. He then lifts her up to completely to remove the dress and her panties in one swoop. Slick, she thinks.

Except for the long strand of costume pearls hanging between her tits and her black high heels, she's completely naked. Her bare ass hot against the cold marble counter is delightful. It's not enough. He's just staring at her now. Like he's starving and she's a filet mignon. His arms are caging her in on each side.

She slaps him across his cheek. Not harshly, but playfully and enough to distract him so she can free herself. In his stunned stupor, she hops off the counter and lowers herself onto her knees. She's pulling down his pants and removing them while she places kisses on his dick through the boxers. She looks up through her eyelashes to see him smirking down at her. He can eat her later.

"Fuck babe, yes please" he whispers to her.

The moment her hands are free again, she pulls his hard shaft through the hole in his boxers. She's in awe. She's always in awe; he's a gorgeous dick.

She flats her tongue right under his head and moves it on him like he would her clit. Kissing and rubbing, she tongues and pushes her spit all over his whole shaft. She moves her hands around him twisting as she goes. It's hot and slow now. She's enjoying it. All the attention she's showing his cock and his groans of ecstasy are torturous pleasure for her. She wants him inside her pussy. She takes his head in her mouth now. Sucking hard and running her teeth over it teasingly.

Finn can't take anymore. He steps forward, moving her back against the cabinets. Rachel's still on her knees, his cock in her mouth. He grabs onto the counter as he starts to move. He's slow at first to help her adjust. He then moves his hips faster, his penis gliding over her tongue and she's taking him all in. Her throat is deep and her mouth wet. She chokes a little and tries to swallow her saliva around his dick. He groans at the sound. He's going to come, she can tell.

"Noo, fuck," He moves back then. Squeezing the base of his dick to stop himself from coming, he leans down to pull her up.

He turns her around leans her against the counter with one hand and spanks her butt with the other. "You've been such a good girl," he whispers into her ear. He's massaging and squeezing her ass. Smacking each cheek in turn.

His hand moves south, swiping his fingers back and forth over her slit. She's so wet for him.

"Oh my god," she gasps in surprise as she's being lifted up back onto the counter, this time on all fours. Her head is down and ass is up. She knows he really loves her ass.

He's adoring her as he moves his hands all over her hips, ass and thighs. "Fucking gorgeous," he husks.

When he feels he has memorized every inch of her backside, he grabs onto her butt, lowers his mouth onto her and starts to suck at her clit. He's flicking his tongue and sensually kissing all over her hot core.

She's crying "Yes" as grinds a little into his face. He's still holding onto her. She wants to look at him, She wants to see what he's doing, but she can't. She closes her eyes and balances on one arm as she teases a nipple.

"FUCK YES. You eat me sooo good baby." The slick sounds coming from Finn's mouth and her pussy is music to her ears. It's as if he's making out with her cunt like they were making out with their mouths when this all started. She can feel his hand move over her ass cheek to her tight asshole, as he continues to suck and fuck her pussy.

"Mmm yes just like that," she moans as Finn pushes a finger in slightly. He moves his finger in and out of her ass. His tongue starts to fuck her cunt's channel in the same rhythm of his finger. The sensation from both is just too much to try and control. When he uses his thumb from his other hand to massage her clit, she explodes. She's shaking as comes all over his face. She's chanting, "Yes yes YES" as she grinds her pussy on his tongue.

His mouth leaves her sensitive cunt and ass as she lowers herself, her pussy hovering just above the counter and completely spread.

"Holy fuck … my … fuck me!" she yells with delight as Finn plunges his nine inch stiff cock into her from behind.

He's moving fast. Her walls tight and clenching around him. Her hips bouncing against his as he continuously pulls her toward him. Over and over and over, in and out, filling her repeatedly. Each piercing movement has her moaning and him growling.

She needs his kiss and she needs this to last. She pulls away from him, sits up and quickly turns her body to face him. Her mouth moves heatedly against his. They hold each others faces as the kiss for a minute. She will never tire of his lips.

He moves his arms under her back and knees as he gently carries her over to the dining table.

When he sets her down he pushes her back and crawls over her. She moves her body back so he's able to fit as he's pushing tablemats and centerpieces off the table. She can hear them tumbling onto the floor.

She wraps her legs around him, digging her heels into his backside as he enters her once again. She wraps her arms around him and her nails press into his skin as they move slowly.

Pushing into her deep and hard he brings the momentum up again. Slapping skin together faster and faster. He raises himself up on his knees, moves his arms under her legs and continues ramming into her with desperation for release etched on his face.

"Your pussy's so tight baby. And your heels... FUCK." He stares at her breasts moving with her body. He moves one of ankles onto his shoulder. He grabs onto the strand of pearls like a rope and pulls them back on forth over her tits, teasing her taught nipples. The sensation is amazing. Oh god she loves this necklace even more now.

She's about to come, "Oh that dick is so deep... Yes, OH YES... That's the spot... Keep fucking me like that."

She watches his face as he watches where they're connected. He's entranced, admiring the way his cock enters her pussy.

"Oh fuck!" They cry in unison as they fall over the edge. He pulls out his dick and replaces it with three fingers to let her ride it out. He jacks off his dick with the other hand and her slick juice as he comes all over the folds of her pussy. "Mmmm, so good."


End file.
